tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bedford CF
|length = |width = |height = |weight = |fuel_capacity = |related = Bedford Dormobile |designer = |sp = uk }} The Bedford CF was a model of light commercial vehicle produced by Bedford Vehicles for almost twenty years from the late 1960s. In Germany and certain other continental markets, the CF was sold through Opel dealers as the Bedford Blitz from 1973 on. CF Introduced early during November 1969, the CF van variants were some of the most popular light commercial vehicles on British roads. The CF could be specified with a sliding door in the side panel directly behind the passenger door, and it was generally with this layout that the van was also commonly used as a base vehicle for a caravanette.Haynes Owners workshop manual Bedford CF van The engine was the well-proven Slant Four engine which was introduced for the Vauxhall FD Victor models in 1967. Apart from an increased engine capacity from to units and from to in 1972, the power units remained unchanged. A four cylinder Perkins diesel engine could be specified for an extra GB£130 (1969), while a larger version was used for heavier versions. In 1977, a OHC diesel engine from Opel replaced the outdated Perkins units. In Australasian markets, the CF could be optioned with Holden six-cylinder units, in and forms. This was as an answer to the rival Ford Transit range, which in Australia used six-cylinder engines from the Ford Falcon range. The Bedford used the same basic suspension lay-out as the Vauxhall Victor, though married to greater wheel arch clearances and calibrated for greater weight carrying capacity. The front independent suspension featured a double wishbone layout with coil springs and telescopic shock absorbers, while the rear wheels were suspended by a combination involving a live axle and traditional long single-leaf springs. Several different [[manual transmission]s were used, namely the Vauxhall three-speed, four-speed, Bedford four-speed, ZF four-speed, ZF five-speed, and the General Motors automatic. The Laycock type of overdrive was available to order or on the later Vauxhall four-speed models. There were three CF1 body styles. A standard panel van which was intended to rival the Ford Transit; the special van body (essentially a self-contained cab with a general-purpose chassis onto which a wide range of custom-built bodies or beds could be built), and the Dormobile (caravanette). The Automatic gearbox was a three speed. This made a very nippy SWB Delivery Van in 2.3-litre form. CF2 The CF series 1 facelift was introduced in 1980, introducing the Opel 23D diesel engine with . Units exported to Germany (Bedford Blitz) received a smaller, diesel, producing . The 1.8 and 2.3 litre petrol units remained the same. The CF2 then followed in 1984, with different engine and transmission options. While the diesel engines remained the 2.3 (with the 2.0 available in continental Europe), the old Vauxhall slant fours were replaced by a , version of General Motors' corporate cam-in-head four cylinder. The CF2 and facelift series 1 differed in looks slightly from the CF1, being squarer and having a plastic single piece grill. Dormobile models had a unique body shape. Commercial The Bedford CF van was the second most popular van in the UK, second only to the Ford Transit. Along with the Transit, the CF was usefully wider than competitor vehicles from Austin-Morris, Rootes and Volkswagen. It was also the most common caravanette. CFs were popular with customisers throughout the 70s and 80s. Users Like the modern-day Ford Transit, the Bedford CF was widely used. The British police, in particular, used them for prisoner transport and as riot vans. The British Military also had a very large fleet of CFs. They were very much favored by builders and builders' merchants. Courier services and the Post Office used them. They were also a popular caravanette due to their space and reasonable fuel consumption. They were and still are very widely used as ice cream vans in Britain. Image:ConeQueenTruck-Rainbow.JPG|A Bedford CF in use as an ice cream van in Brisbane, Australia Image:ConeQueenOperator.JPG| Technical specifications Source References External links *CF-UK: The Bedford CF Web Site - CF enthusiasts' website ;Video clips *1972 Bedford CF1 *1975 Bedford CF1 ;Images *CF1 Flat bed *CF2 Dormobile *CF2 Special body Caravanette. *Late CF2 camper CF Category:Vans Category:Trucks built in the United Kingdom